Tenshi Everlasting
by Red Rose1
Summary: Just another Tenshi story. It is rated PG13 for later chapters. Please R*R and let me know what you think. Flames are accepted.
1. Chapter One

1 Note: Hi. I do not own Tenshi or any rights to it. This is just a story I have written. Ok, got that? Good. Also, I have created a character named Lady Kia. (Or just Kia for short.) She will probably never appear on the TV show or in the movies. Do not get confused!!! You have not missed anything!! If you have not read her profile, it's probably a good idea to do so before you read this story. Also, I would appreciate it if you would NOT steal my stories. I wrote these, and would like credit for them!!!! You may e-mail me and ask if you can put my stories on you web site, giving me credit for writing them!!. You must give me credit!!! If you do not give me credit I can and will sue you. It's call plagiarism people!!!! On that happy little note, please feel free to e-mail me your comments and suggestions. I love to hear from people who have read my stories. It also helps me write if I know what you guys want to read!! My e-mail address is KittyRosebud@aol.com. Ok, now that you know that, read on!!! Also, the song bellow I did not write. I found a song from the anime/manga series Sailor Moon I really liked, so decided to use it for the theme song of Tenshi Everlasting. I changed some parts, and edited some lines. Now, read read read!!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tenshi or any rights to the show/movies. I'm just a fan who is writing a story about it!! I do not plan to make any money off of these stories, so don't sue me!! Now, on to the story!!  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 *Romantic music begins to play*  
  
Ever since I first met you,  
  
I've been dieing to tell you how I feel,  
  
My love causes me so much sorrow,  
  
I wish that you were here…  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Love brings such a lonely heart,  
  
Now I'm all alone,  
  
With my empty heart,  
  
All the joy and pain I feel,  
  
I'm always dreaming alone,  
  
Love brings such a lonely heart,  
  
But I know the day will come,  
  
When I will hold you tight,  
  
And all my loneliness will vanish…  
  
Right at your side,  
  
I'll be waiting for you,  
  
And when you return one of my advances,  
  
My heart will be full…  
  
When I fall in love with someone,  
  
Why does it cause me so much pain?  
  
All alone, all by myself,  
  
Until the day that you love me…  
  
And now loneliness is all around me,  
  
Won't you please save me? Oh oh oh  
  
And when I look into your eyes,  
  
The pain becomes so much stronger,  
  
Because you don't love me…  
  
(Repeat Chorus)  
  
Love brings such a lonely heart,  
  
But my heart will be full someday,  
  
When you love me, yeah,  
  
When you love me, oh oh oh,  
  
When you love meee  
  
5  
  
6  
  
7 Tenshi Everlasting: Lady Kia  
  
8 "Tenshi!!" Ryoko whined. "Make that mean old Ayeka leave me alone!!"  
  
"Who are you calling old?!!" Ayeka yelled, marching over to Ryoko, who was hanging on Tenshi drawing circles on his shirt.  
  
"Well you of corse." Ryoko said simply  
  
"You!!!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
Ryoko smiled. She was so good at getting under Ayeka's skin. She stuck her tongue out at Ayeka and hid behind Tenshi pretending to be helpless, even though she was a famous space pirate. Ryoko stuck her head out over Tenshi's shoulder so she could see Ayeka's face.  
  
"You, you monster!!!" Ayeka yelled as if that was the worst thing that she could say. She was longing to tell Ryoko off, but didn't, because, after all, she was the crown princess of Juri.  
  
"Tenshi," Ryoko whined in her helpless voice. "You see that? You see how she treats me??"  
  
"Um, will you please stop fighting?" Tenshi asked helplessly. How had this happened to him? One day he had been a normal boy, the next day he had been housing two princesses from Juri, a strange planet somewhere in space, a famous space pirate, the self-proclaimed greatest scientist in the Universe, and two Galaxy Police members.  
  
"Tenshi!!" Ryoko whined  
  
"Tenshi, tell that horrible creature to, to-" Ayeka started. She stopped, not having anything to say.  
  
Bong!! Bong!!! Sasami was hitting her little gong announcing that lunch was ready. "Lunch!!! Lunch time everyone!!" She shouted jumping around.  
  
Tenshi walked into the dinning room and sat down. He sighed. Ryoko and Ayeka walked in, still fighting. They sat down on either side of Tenshi and stopped fighting for the time being. Mihoshi walked in, the left half of her black. Kiyone walked in behind Mihoshi, very upset, her head all black.  
  
"What happened to you?" Ayeka asked, trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
Ryoko, not being polite, burst out laughing. "You look sooo funny!!!" She yelled.  
  
"Mihoshi set off a fire in our room." Kiyone said, glaring at Mihoshi.  
  
"I'm sorry Kiyone!!" Mihoshi said, trying to fight back tears. She sat down and burst out crying. "I didn't mean to!!!"  
  
Everyone sighed.  
  
"Mihoshi, get a grip!!!" Kiyone yelled, shaking her ditzy partner.  
  
Sasami walked in and put all the food on the table. She sat down and asked, "Where's Washu?"  
  
"I'm here!!" Washu said, jumping up behind Tenshi. "Tenshi!!" she said happily in her little baby voice.  
  
Tenshi sighed. "Hello Washu."  
  
"Washu, go sit down." Ryoko mumbled. She pushed Washu away from Tenshi.  
  
"Now be nice to your mom Ryoko." Ayeka said teasingly.  
  
Ryoko growled and slumped down. Washu sat down and they all began to eat. Washu began to tell everyone about her latest invention.  
  
"It's a parallel universe traveler!!" Washu said happily.  
  
"Didn't you already do that Washu?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"No. I made a machine that altered our world." Washu said, pointing at the ceiling.  
  
Everyone's eye's did the up-side-down U thing and they nodded, remembering that invention. It had had a horrible effect.  
  
"This is a parallel universe traveler!!" Washu said, sitting back down. "But it isn't done yet, so don't you go sneaking into my lab to use it."  
  
Later that evening Ryoko and Ayeka said at the table drinking saki. Ryoko gulped down a whole bottle and called,  
  
"More tea peas!!!"  
  
Ayeka burst out laughing. "Peas!!! Ha ha ha!!!"  
  
Ryoko grabbed more saki (which she called tea) and started to drink it. Seconds latter she burst out laughing and spit her "tea" across the room at Kiyone, who sat down at the table and began drinking the saki too. All three of them were soon so drunk they couldn't get up.  
  
Now it was dark outside and very late. Ayeka, not being used to having so much "tea," had fallen asleep on the couch, face down, snoring loudly. Ryoko and Kiyone had made it up-stairs, being more used to saki. (Kiyone drinks it to take her mind off Mihoshi and Ryoko drinks it just because.) The screen now showed Ryoko sitting alone in a dark room. Only her face and part of her hair were visible.  
  
"I miss the old days." She thought. "The days that had action and adventure." She sighed. "It's been almost a year since we had action. It's been almost a year and a half since all of us came here and met Tenshi." Ryoko sighed again. But had she known what would soon come, she would have taken those thoughts back in an instant. For evil was just around the corner for those of the Masaki house-hold.  
  
The next morning it was sunny and birds were chirping happily. Ayeka woke to find she was on the couch with a huge mustache drawn on her face. (She and Kiyone had thought it funny last night.) Convinced it was Ryoko's doing, she marched off to find the space pirate. Ryoko herself was on the roof with her eyes closed, wearing her light blue bathing suit and sun glasses soaking up the sun. Washu was in her lab working on the parallel universe traveler, and Sasami was in the kitchen working on breakfast. Tenshi had left for the shrine early that morning, and Kiyone was up-stairs with a horrible headache, being taken care of by Mihoshi. (Needless to say, her headache was getting worse. ^_^;) No one would think anything bad could happen on such a beautiful day. But after all, things always seem to come when you least expect them at the Masaki home, don't they?  
  
It was on this wonderful day on Earth that a series of events would happen that would bring action back to the Masaki house-hold.  
  
Alone in space, a girl sat in a spaceship that looked very much like Ryo-oh- ki, except the dome part was purple, the ship itself was white, and it pointed downward instead of up. Inside the spaceship the girl sat in a black holographic chair. She wore a simple white dress. It was tight at the top and well, VERY low cut. She had purple hair and white cat ears. She also had a purple tail with a white tip. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Space is so big, and so cold." She told herself. She looked up at her scanner and sighed once again. "Why do things always happen to me?" She asked calmly. Then her face became serious and she said in a commanding voice, "Full speed ahead, I want to get this spaceship off my tail!!" her spaceship started to go very fast and her face turned from serious to very scared. "I don't wanna die!!!" she whined to herself, having no one else to talk to. Behind her, a spaceship that looked as if it were made out of bones was chasing her.  
  
Tenshi was at the shrine sweeping the porch. He was wearing his shrine robes and getting very warm. He stopped sweeping and leaned on his broom. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked up at the sky. What was that?!! Something was falling to Earth, heading straight for the lake. It reminded Tenshi of Mihoshi and Kiyone's spaceship falling to Earth. Could that be a spaceship?!! Tenshi dropped his broom and ran down the shrine stairs with lightning speed. He reached the lake in time to see the ship crash into the lake. Tenshi stood and watched. Was anyone in the ship? He stayed a few more seconds, then turned to go.  
  
"Do you live here?" a woman's gentle voice said, shaken with fear.  
  
Tenshi turned around and saw a girl about his age in appearance flying across the lake toward him. The girl landed and stood watching Tenshi. Tenshi nodded in answer to her question.  
  
"I'm Tenshi Masaki." Tenshi said, smiling.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." The girl said. "I am Lady Kia."  
  
"Are you ok?" Tenshi asked, looking concerned.  
  
Kia nodded. "Yes." She said. She then threw herself on Tenshi and hung from his shoulders (not literally) and buried her face in his robes. "It was so horrible!!" she whined. "I thought I was going to die!!"  
  
Tenshi looked at first surprised, then smiled warmly and understandingly. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently pulled her up. He looked into her frightened eyes. "It's ok. Your fine." Tenshi reassured Kia.  
  
"Breakfast!!!" Sasami's voice called in the distance. Her gong was ringing.  
  
"It's time for breakfast." Tenshi said.  
  
Kia nodded and stood up straight. "Thank you for reassuring me, Tenshi Masaki." She smiled. "Goodbye."  
  
"C'mon." Tenshi said smiling. He took Kia's hand and turned to go. He gently led her to his home. Inside, everyone was sitting around the table waiting for Tenshi. Grandfather sat at the head of the table, Ayeka (who had gotten the mustache off her face), Kiyone, and Sasami sat on the right side and Mihoshi, Washu, and Ryoko sat on the other side. Tenshi sat at the opposite end of Grandpa and motioned for Kia to sit next to him, which she did.  
  
"Everyone," Tenshi said, looking around the table. "This is Lady Kia." He paused. "Her spaceship crashed in the lake, and she'll be staying here."  
  
"Oh great," Ayeka thought. "Another one."  
  
"Perfect." Ryoko grumbled.  
  
"Hi!!" Sasami and Mihoshi said cheerfully.  
  
"Hello." Washu said in her baby voice.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Kiyone smiled.  
  
"Welcome." Grandfather said in a dignified voice.  
  
"Hello." Kia said and made a small bow with her head. "Thank you for taking me into your home."  
  
Tenshi smiled. "This is Miss Ayeka," Tenshi said, motioning to Ayeka. "And this is her little sister Sasami, this is Washu ("Call me Little Washuuu!!"), and this is Mihoshi and Kiyone." Tenshi now looked at Grandfather. "This is my Grandfather."  
  
Kia nodded.  
  
"Lets eat!!" Ryoko said, trying to get Tenshi's attention. She disappeared and re-appeared behind Tenshi. "While everyone's eating, we can slip off and have some fun Tenshi." She said coxingly.  
  
Tenshi's eyes did the up-side-down U thing.  
  
"Ryoko," Ayeka said standing up. "You leave Tenshi alone this instant!!"  
  
"Are you going to make me?" Ryoko said mockingly, also standing up.  
  
"I will not tell you again Ryoko!!" Ayeka yelled, her fists clenching.  
  
"Oh no, I'm so scared." Ryoko said, closing her eyes and putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Do they fight like this often?" Kia asked, sweat dropping.  
  
"Everyday." Sasami said, sighing. Everyone (except Ayeka and Ryoko who were still fighting) started to eat.  
  
"Why don't you show Kia around latter Tenshi?" Grandfather suggested.  
  
"Ryoko!!" Ayeka yelled  
  
"Ok." Tenshi said.  
  
"This is good, who made it?" Kia asked, sipping her soup.  
  
"Sasami is our cook." Kiyone said, smiling at Sasami.  
  
"Isn't she great?!!" Mihoshi said, eating her rice.  
  
"It's wonderful." Kia said.  
  
"Thanks!!" Sasami said, her eyes doing the up-side-down U thing while she smiled.  
  
"Oh, I'm so afraid." Ryoko said, mocking Ayeka  
  
"You stop that you monster!!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
"Make me." Ryoko said challengingly.  
  
"Why do they always have to fight?" Sasami asked.  
  
"It's my fault." Washu said. "I made Ryoko that why after all."  
  
Everyone sighed  
  
"You built Ryoko?" Kia asked, confused.  
  
"Yes." Washu said. "I created her, gave her personality, then gave her life. I also created Ryo-oh-ki, her cabit and spaceship." Washu stood up and pointed at the ceiling. "I'm the greatest scientist in the Universe!!! Ha ha ha!!" she laughed insanely.  
  
Everyone's eye's did the up-side-down U thing and everyone sweat dropped. Grandfather stood up and said,  
  
"I'm going back to the shrine." He walked out of the room.  
  
"Ryoko, you're a monster!!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
"Takes one to know one!!" Ryoko said smartly, sticking her tongue out at Ayeka.  
  
"Argh!!" Ayeka screamed.  
  
After breakfast, which was more like lunch by the time they were done, Sasami was in the kitchen washing the dishes, Mihoshi was watching her favorite show, Washu was in her lab, Ryo-oh-ki was trying to get some carrots out of the store house, Ryoko was teasing Ayeka and being chased around the house by her, and Kiyone was sitting on the porch sunning herself. Tenshi and Kia were in the middle of the lake, sitting on the edge of the platform, talking. Kia had taken off her shoes and was soaking her feet in the water as she talked to Tenshi.  
  
"So you were being chased?" Tenshi asked.  
  
"Yep." Kia said. "But I don't know why, or by who. I've been being chased for months. But I think I got them off my tail when they shot my ship down and I came speeding to Earth."  
  
"Don't worry." Tenshi said. "Even if they do find you here, you'll be safe."  
  
"How can you be sure?" Kia asked.  
  
"Because we have Ryoko and Ayeka. They won't let any harm come to the house, or, well, me." Tenshi said, blushing.  
  
Kia giggled. "It must be nice, knowing your always safe."  
  
Tenshi nodded. "Well it wasn't always that way. At first we had a bunch of evil people attacking us, kidnapping Ryoko, then Ayeka. It was pretty scary."  
  
"But you came out ok." Kia said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we did." Tenshi said.  
  
"Ahh!!!!!!" Kiyone's voice could be heard screaming. Both Tenshi and Kia jumped up. Tenshi ran to the plank to get back to the shore and Kia flew back. They arrived at where Kiyone was now standing.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tenshi said, worried.  
  
"Tenshi, it's a trap!!" Kiyone said in a whisper.  
  
"A trap?" Kia asked, now very worried.  
  
Kiyone nodded. "For you."  
  
"For Kia?!!"  
  
"Me?!!"  
  
"Gottcha!!" a horrible voice said. A jelly-like ball flew at Kia and she was trapped inside it. The ball hardened and Kia was stuck.  
  
"Kia!!" Tenshi yelled.  
  
Kia started banging on the wall, shouting something that couldn't be heard through her prison.  
  
Ryoko, Mihoshi, Sasami, Washu and Ayeka came running out the door and (even Mihoshi) took in the scene instantly. Mihoshi pulled out her gun, as did Kiyone, and they both appeared in their Galaxy Police uniforms.  
  
"It's been awhile since we wore these." Kiyone said.  
  
Mihoshi nodded.  
  
"We are the Galaxy Police, first class detectives. Come out and let Kia go!!" Kiyone said sternly and calmly, pointing her gun in different directions, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.  
  
Ryoko created her laser sword and looked around, ready to fight. "Come out you chicken!!" she called. "Face me!!!"  
  
Ayeka stood in front of Tenshi and created a force field around them both to protect them.  
  
A monster with no hair, black eyes, pale skin, and a sword made out of bones appeared behind Ryoko and grabbed her around the neck, choking her.  
  
"Ahh!!" Ryoko yelled in pain. She flipped the monster over and it laid on it's back. Ryoko pointed her sword at it's neck. "Give up." She said.  
  
The monster smiled evilly and grabbed Ryoko's sword. It stood up and spun Ryoko's sword over it's head, Ryoko still hanging on to her sword. The monster let go and Ryoko flipped through the air. She stopped herself and stared at the monster. Mihoshi and Kiyone started shooting at the monster. It looked at them and took out it's own gun. It started to shoot at them.  
  
"Ahh!!" Mihoshi started to freak out. "I don't wanna die!!"  
  
Kiyone grumbled and pulled Mihoshi behind a thick tree. She stuck her head and arms around the tree and took a well aimed shot at the monster. The monster dodged the attack and shot at Kiyone, who hid behind the tree again.  
  
"Give up." The monster said in it's horrible voice.  
  
"Damn." Kiyone said, realizing she was out of bullets. "Mihoshi, it's up to you."  
  
"Me?!!" Mihoshi squealed. She stuck her head and arms out from behind the tree and started shooting at what she thought was the monster. It turned out to be a tree. She wasted all her bullets.  
  
"Mihoshi!!!" Kiyone yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry Kiyone!!" Mihoshi whined. She began to cry. "I didn't mean to waste all my bullets!!!"  
  
"What do we do now?" Tenshi asked. Just then Grandfather came running with his sword. He threw it at the bubble that held Kia. Kia fell to the ground, stood up, and looked at the monster.  
  
"That's it!!" She yelled. "I won't let you hurt these nice people!!!" she threw up her hands and a sword like Grandfather's appeared in her hands. She charged at the monster and they began to sword fight. Kia jumped, dodged, flipped, stabbed, stabbed. The monster slit her skirt right down the middle, front and back, and from then on Kia wore her skirt that way.  
  
Tenshi watched in amazement. The monster pinned Kia against the ground. It brought it's sword up and brought it speeding down. Kia rolled out of the way and the monster's sword got stuck in the ground. Kia stood up. She jumped up and brought her sword down. At the same time, Ryoko threw her sword at the monster. Both swords hit the monster at the same time. Kia stayed in the air, driving her sword into the monster. The monster let out an agonized cry then disappeared. It's sword was the only thing left of it. Kia and Ryoko landed on the ground. Ayeka took the force field down, and Mihoshi and Kiyone came out from behind the tree.  
  
Everybody stood around the monster's sword (Kia, Mihoshi, Washu, Sasami, and Ryoko), except Tenshi. Tenshi was sitting on the porch, trying to make sense of everything that had just happened. Had some new evil force found them? Were these the people who were chasing Kia? If so, why? Kia saw him, and slipped away from the group and walked over to Tenshi.  
  
Meanwhile, Ryoko pulled the sword from the ground and it turned into dust.  
  
"Are you ok Tenshi?" Kia asked, sitting next to Tenshi.  
  
Tenshi smiled and replied, "Yes. I'm fine."  
  
Everyone turned to see them. All their mouths got small and their eyes became narrow.  
  
"Hey, that's my job." Sasami said dryly, her mouth still small.  
  
  
  
*Preview of Next Episode*  
  
Ryoko: "On the next episode of Tenshi Everlasting, Washu finishes her parallel universe traveling machine."  
  
Kiyone: "In a mad rush to see what it's like, and hoping that Tenshi will love us, we mess up the machine."  
  
Mihoshi: stands there blinking.  
  
Kiyone: "Mihoshi, it's your line."  
  
Mihoshi: "I forgot my line Kiyone!!"  
  
Kiyone: "Mihoshi!!"  
  
Mihoshi: "I'm sorry Kiyone!! I didn't mean to!!" she starts to cry  
  
Kia: "Now we're all stuck in parallel universes, traveling around, trying to get home, and there's a strange new girl here who doesn't seem very friendly."  
  
Ayeka: "And the only way for us to get home and be back to normal is for Washu to fix the machine."  
  
Ryoko: "Washu, would you hurry up?!!"  
  
Washu: "I'm trying Ryoko!!"  
  
Ryoko: shakes Washu. "Trying isn't good enough!!! Now fix it!!"  
  
Kia: "Don't miss the next episode of Tenshi Everlasting!!" smiles  
  
Kiyone: "It's unquestionably tiring!!"  
  
Ayeka: "Kiyone, that wasn't the line!!"  
  
Kiyone: "Well it is now!!"  
  
Ryoko: "Say it right!!!"  
  
Mihoshi: "Don't gang up on Kiyone like that!!"  
  
Mihoshi, Ryoko, Ayeka, and Kiyone: start to fight, yelling at each other.  
  
Sasami: "The next episode of Tenshi Everlasting, A New Dimension."  
  
Washu: "It's unquestionably exciting!!" looks around. "Where's Kia?"  
  
Sasami: "She and Tenshi went to go get something to eat."  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka: stop yelling. "WHAT?!!"  
  
Ryoko: "Tenshi, wait for me darling!!"  
  
Ayeka: "Tenshi, I'm coming my love!!"  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka: speed out of the studio  
  
Kiyone: "I just don't get those two." Shakes her head  
  
Mihoshi: "Well you like Tenshi too. You just won't admit it Kiyone!!"  
  
Kiyone: "Mihoshi, I told you not to tell anyone that!!"  
  
Mihoshi: "Oops, sorry Kiyone!!"  
  
Sasami: Giggles 


	2. Chapter Two

Note: Hi people!! This will be a short note this time!! (I hope ^_^) Just wanted to say thanks for reading my stories!! I'm obviously not a totally bad writer cause you guys liked my story enough to read the second one!!! (Yay!! I'm not totally hopeless!!! ^_^) As usual, feel free to e-mail me!!! (KittyRosebud@aol.com) And like before, do not steal my stories!!!! Ok, go ahead and read now!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, here's the legal mumbo-jumbo. I do not own Tenshi or any rights to the show or movies. I do not plan on making money on these stories, so please don't sue me people!! Thank you! Now, on to the story.  
  
  
  
*Romantic music plays*  
  
Ever since I first met you,  
  
I've been dieing to tell you how I feel,  
  
My love causes me so much sorrow,  
  
1 I wish that you were here…  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Love brings such a lonely heart,  
  
Now I'm all alone,  
  
With my empty heart,  
  
All the joy and pain I feel,  
  
I'm always dreaming alone,  
  
Love brings such a lonely heart,  
  
But I know the day will come,  
  
When I will hold you tight,  
  
And all my loneliness will vanish…  
  
Right at your side,  
  
I'll be waiting for you,  
  
And when you return one of my advances,  
  
My heart will be full…  
  
When I fall in love with someone,  
  
Why does it cause me so much pain?  
  
All alone, all by myself,  
  
Until the day that you love me…  
  
And now loneliness is all around me,  
  
Won't you please save me? Oh oh oh  
  
And when I look into your eyes,  
  
The pain becomes so much stronger,  
  
Because you don't love me…  
  
(Repeat Chorus)  
  
Love brings such a lonely heart,  
  
But my heart will be full someday,  
  
When you love me, yeah,  
  
When you love me, yeah  
  
When you love meee…  
  
Tenshi Everlasting: A New Dimension  
  
"Tenshi," Kia said quietly. She and Tenshi sat at the living room table. Ayeka lay on the couch snoring, Ryoko lay on the ground behind the couch snoring, Kiyone was leaning against the couch sleeping deeply, and Mihoshi lay half way in the kitchen and half way out. Washu and Sasami had gone to bed earlier, so at least they wouldn't be sick tomorrow.  
  
"Yeah?" Tenshi asked, sensing that Kia was worried about something.  
  
"Do you mind having me here?" Kia asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tenshi asked, getting up and sitting next to Kia.  
  
"I mean, is it ok with you that I'm staying here?" Kia asked quietly, looking down at her lap.  
  
"Of corse." Tenshi said, smiling. "I invited you to stay, didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah, but that was before They found me." Kia said. "You said you liked having a semi-normal life, without people attacking you. But since They are coming after me, do you still want me to stay?"  
  
Tenshi smiled and put his hand under Kia's chin and brought it up so that he was looking her in the eyes. "Of corse. I won't let them get you. I promise. You'll be safe. No matter what happens, you will always be protected by us." Tenshi said.  
  
"Thank you Tenshi." Kia said, hugging Tenshi around the neck.  
  
The next afternoon Ryoko, Ayeka, Kiyone, and Mihoshi came down the stairs slowly. They had all slept in this morning, since they drank a little to much saki last night.  
  
"Where's Tenshi?" Ryoko asked, looking around.  
  
"He and Kia left for the city this morning while you were still asleep." Washu said, walking into the living room where Kiyone, Mihoshi, Ayeka, and Ryoko were now.  
  
"What are they doing in the city?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"Sasami needed some more food for her 'Sasami Special' so Tenshi and Kia offered to go get it for her. Tenshi also said he'd show Kia around."  
  
"Tenshi didn't show me around yet." Ayeka said indigently.  
  
"He hasn't shown any of us around yet." Kiyone said, looking depressed.  
  
"I'd go find them if I felt better." Ryoko whined.  
  
"Ha ha!!" Washu laughed. "You will feel better if you drink my new saki cure!!"  
  
"Give me some of that!!" Ryoko yelled, lunging toward the drink Washu held in her hand.  
  
Washu pulled it out of Ryoko's grasped and shook her finger. "Uh uh uh. First you have to do something for me."  
  
"What is it?" Ryoko said doubtfully.  
  
"You have to call me Little Wahsuu!!!"  
  
"Is that all Little Washu?" Ayeka said sweetly.  
  
"Thank you!! Here you go!!" Washu said, giving Ayeka some of the drink.  
  
Ayeka drank it very quickly and jumped up to go change into something normal people wore so she could go find Tenshi.  
  
"Thank you Little Washu." Kiyone said, receiving some of the drink from Washu.  
  
"Washu, I want some!!!" Mihoshi said, reaching for the drink.  
  
"Nope." Washu said, pulling the drink away from Mihoshi.  
  
In that instant Ryoko grabbed the remainder of the drink and gulped it all down in one gulp. "Wow, I feel great!!"  
  
"Ryoko!! That was the last off my drink!!!" Washu yelled.  
  
"Well then I'm lucky I got it." Ryoko said.  
  
"You mean you don't have anymore?" Mihoshi asked, her eyes filling up with tears.  
  
Washu shook her head.  
  
"But I want some!!!" Mihoshi cried, tears bursting from her eyes.  
  
"Bye bye." Ryoko said, disappearing, and leaving Washu alone with the crying Mihoshi.  
  
"Wow Tenshi!!!" Kia exclaimed. "It's so big!!"  
  
Tenshi grinned. "You like it?"  
  
"Yeah!! Where should we go next?" Kia asked. She was wearing a white, low cut tank top and blue jean shorts that were very short. Her cat ears and cat tail were gone and instead of her normal shoes she was wearing white tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail and her eyes were bright.  
  
"Hey Tenshi!!" Tenshi's friend with the blonde hair and his friend with the big lips and gray face walked up to Tenshi and Kia.  
  
"Hi." Tenshi said, wishing that his friends hadn't seen him and Kia. How was he going to explain Kia?  
  
"Who's this Tenshi? Your girlfriend?" Blonde guy asked. (Ok, I'm just gonna call him that cause I don't know his name!!) "Have you been holding out on us?"  
  
Kia blushed slightly and Tenshi shook his head.  
  
"No, this is Kia." Tenshi said. "She, uh, well you see, uh," Tenshi looked to Kia for help.  
  
"I'm training to be a priestess at Tenshi's shrine." Kia said calmly.  
  
"Oh." Big lip guy said. (I'm calling him that too, so get used to it!! Someone tell me their names!!!)  
  
"You wanna come to the arcade with us?" Blonde guy asked.  
  
"Well, we were just about to-" Tenshi started.  
  
"C'mon Tenshi!!" Kia said, tugging on his arm a little. "Let's go!! We can put off whatever you had planned for a little while, can't we?"  
  
Tenshi smiled. "Ok." He, Kia, and his two friends headed for the arcade.  
  
"Ok, let's go find Tenshi!!" Ryoko yelled. She, Ayeka, and Kiyone were standing in the front hall wearing "normal people" clothes. Ryoko was wearing blue jean shorts (very short), white tennis shoes, and her bathing suit top. (Ryoko's argument: "It's hot outside, and I've seen people wearing this before!!") Ayeka wore a red short sleeved shirt, white shorts that weren't too short, and white sneakers. Finally, Kiyone was wearing a blue tank top, blue shorts, and white sneakers (like everyone else).  
  
"I will not allow Kia to steal Lord Tenshi away from me." Ayeka said, her face very determined.  
  
"Yeah, lets go find Tenshi!!" Kiyone said, pointing her fist at the roof.  
  
"C'mon Tenshi, lets go do something else." Kia said, walking out of the arcade with Tenshi. She put her hand above her eyes and scanned the area. "Tenshi, did you tell anyone we were coming to the city?"  
  
"Not besides Sasami and Washu. Why?" Tenshi asked, looking at Kia.  
  
"Because Ryoko, Ayeka, and Kiyone are over there looking for you." Kia said, pointing through the crowd.  
  
Tenshi looked to where Kia was pointing. He saw Ryoko, Ayeka, and Kiyone being followed by a group of guys who were obviously glad Ryoko was not shy about showing off her body. "Oh no." Tenshi sighed. He grabbed Kia's wrist and pulled her down an ally. "C'mon, lets get out of here before they see us."  
  
Kia giggled and followed Tenshi. "This is so much fun!!" she thought. She said aloud, "Tenshi, where are we going?"  
  
Tenshi stopped. "This is the end of the line." Tenshi said, staring at a wall blocking their way.  
  
Kia looked around. "No it isn't Tenshi." She said. "Look, we can go down there." She said, pointing to another, smaller ally.  
  
"Where did that come from? I don't recognize it." Tenshi said, looking a little unsure.  
  
"Oh c'mon Tenshi." Kia said. "Let's go!!" she took off down the ally with Tenshi right behind her. The two slowed to a walk. They came to a huge, beautiful Victorian house. The doors opened as Kia and Tenshi walked toward it. "Tenshi, who lives here?" Kia asked in aw. "It's huge!!"  
  
"I've never seen this house before." Tenshi said  
  
"Should we go in?" Kia asked, doubtful.  
  
"You don't have a choice!!" a cold, woman's voice rang out. Two huge holographic hands came out of the doorway and pulled Tenshi and Kia into the house. The door slammed shut and the hands disappeared.  
  
"Where are we?" Kia asked, very scared.  
  
Tenshi helped Kia up and held her close. "I don't know."  
  
"Allow me to enlighten you." The cold voice said. "You are in the House of Darkness."  
  
"Tenshi!!!" Kia whined. "I don't wanna be here!!" she started banging on the door. "Let me out!!! Let me out now!!"  
  
"Ryoko, Ayeka, hold on." Kiyone said, stopping. "That's Kia's voice!! It sounds like she's in trouble!!"  
  
"That means Tenshi must be in trouble too!!" Ayeka said, worried about her love.  
  
"Well what are we standing around here for?" Ryoko asked. "Let's go find them!!" the three took off, Kiyone in the lead, following the sound of Kia's voice.  
  
Ryoko, Ayeka, and Kiyone arrived at the house and heard Kia's voice from inside it. Suddenly, Kia's voice stopped and an eerie silence settled around the house.  
  
Inside the house Kia and Tenshi had been chained against a wall, a few feet above the ground. A woman with cold blue eyes and black hair that was in a pony tail stood in front of a huge organ. Her black kimono rustled as a man with blond hair and cold black eyes appeared. He was wearing a lose white shirt that looked very much like the top of Tenshi's shrine outfit, and lose black pants that looked a lot like the pants of Tenshi's shrine outfit. He walked up to Kia and ran his hand along her cheek until she pulled her face away.  
  
"What an angel." The man said, obviously taken with Kia.  
  
"Yoma, don't get all lovey dovey on me now." The woman said, obviously disgusted.  
  
"Have you even introduced yourself yet?" the man said, glaring at the woman.  
  
The woman cleared her throat. "Well I was about to when you showed up." She looked at Tenshi and Kia. "I am Mie, the Mistress of the House of Darkness."  
  
"And I am Yoma, the Master of the House of Darkness." The man said, still watching Kia.  
  
"Well, get it over with before you get all lovey dovey." Mie said.  
  
"Get what over with?" Yoma asked coldly.  
  
"Kill her." Mia said simply. "I don't want you to fall in love."  
  
"Well it looks like you've already committed that crime." Yoma said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mie asked, her voice quivering.  
  
"You kept him alive." Yoma said, motioning to Tenshi.  
  
"Well, I, uh, you see…" Mie quickly tried to think of an excuse for leaving Tenshi alive.  
  
"That's what I thought." Yoma said.  
  
"Well our Master didn't say anything about killing the people with Kia." Mie said smartly.  
  
"Our Master didn't say anything about killing Kia either." Yoma said.  
  
"Of corse our Master did!!" Mie said. "Our Master told us to get her out of the way!!"  
  
"Exactly." Yoma said simply. "Our Master said to get her out of the way, not kill her. So if I put her in my collection, that will get her out of the way."  
  
"I'm not going to let you Yoma!!" Mie shouted. "I'm supposed to be your love, remember?!! Or are you to busy with the girls in your 'collection'?!!"  
  
Yoma smiled. "Mie, of corse you're my love. My collection is just for fun."  
  
Mie smiled. "Well, as long as you don't forget about me."  
  
"Tenshi!!" Ryoko shouted, banging on the door.  
  
"It's no use Ryoko." Kiyone said, standing back. "That door won't budge."  
  
"No!!" Ayeka yelled. "There has to be a way to get in!! I won't lose Tenshi to this house!!"  
  
"Stand back!!" Ryoko yelled. She blasted the door open with a ball of orange light. "There." She, Ayeka, and Kiyone walked in the house, following the sound of voices.  
  
Yoma turned to Mie. "I'll make you a deal. I'll kill her," he paused. "If you kill him."  
  
Mie looked at Tenshi, then to Kia. She saw the frightened look on Kia's face and could taste the sadness Kia would feel. "Ok." Mia said with a horrible smile.  
  
"No!!" Kia screamed. "Not Tenshi!!! Please, spare him!! Kill me, torture me, but don't kill Tenshi!!! Leave him alone, do you hear? LEAVE TENSHI ALONE!!!!!" Kia yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Tenshi!!" Ryoko yelled, bursting into the room with Ayeka and Kiyone at her heals.  
  
Yoma and Mie turned to see them.  
  
"Who are you?" Mie asked.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Ryoko the space pirate." Yoma said mockingly.  
  
"Yoma." Ryoko growled.  
  
"Tell me Ryoko, do you ever think of the old days when you were mine?" Yoma asked as if he were addressing an old friend.  
  
"I was never yours!!" Ryoko yelled, launching herself at Yoma.  
  
Yoma moved to the side, causing Ryoko to miss him completely. In a flash Mie had chained Ryoko to the wall next to Tenshi.  
  
"I see your still using the same old moves Ryoko." Yoma said.  
  
"Let me go and fight me you coward!!" Ryoko yelled, struggling to get free.  
  
"Tut tut tut." Yoma clucked his tongue. "Is that any way to speak to your host?"  
  
"Your no host Yoma!!" Kia yelled. "What's wrong? Are you afraid? Are you afraid to face me?!!"  
  
"Me? Afraid?" Yoma asked, taken aback. "Of corse not."  
  
"Then show me your aren't afraid and face me!!" Kia yelled. "Face me in a battle to the death!!"  
  
"If that is how you wish to die, your wish shall be granted." Yoma said. He snapped his fingers and Kia fell lightly to the floor. She took out her sword and was wearing her normal dress.  
  
"Yoma, take out your weapon." Kia said.  
  
Yoma pulled out a very big sword. "Are you ready?"  
  
Kia answered by starting the battle. It was a long and though battle. Kia panted but kept fighting. She knew that if she lost her life, and Tenshi's, would also be lost. She tricked Yoma into a false sense of security. She did a flip over his back, and as soon as he turned around Kia's sword was at his neck. Yoma kneeled down and threw his sword aside. He may be evil, but he was a man of honor. "Now Yoma, you die." Kia said, slaying Yoma instantly by making a diagonal cut that started at his shoulder.  
  
"Yoma!!" Mia yelled. "You!!" she yelled, running at Kia.  
  
Kia jumped and cut Ryoko lose. Ryoko landed and flew over to Mia.  
  
"Your mine."  
  
Mie had a look of horror on her face. "No!!" she screamed. But 'no' was the last thing Mie, Mistress of the House of Darkness, would ever say. Ryoko killed her in one swift motion, not regretting it one bit. The house disappeared and all the survivors were outside again.  
  
"What happened?" Kiyone asked, still in a bit of a daze.  
  
Ayeka, Ryoko, and Kiyone all had the same thought at once: I'll get to Tenshi first this time!! All three of them turned in unison and saw Kia standing next to Tenshi, wearing her "normal people" clothes again.  
  
"Tenshi, are you ok?" Kia asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Tenshi said.  
  
"Tenshi, thank you for protecting me." Kia said. "They would have killed me if you hadn't taken that blow for me."  
  
Tenshi smiled. "I wasn't going to let them kill you Kia."  
  
"We're back!!" Tenshi called, walking into the living room with the four girls behind him.  
  
"Tenshi!!" Washu said in her baby voice. "Now that you're back, I can make my announcement!!"  
  
"You're leaving? So sad." Ryoko said, trying to keep a smile from her face.  
  
"Nothing like that Ryoko." Washu said in her ticked-off voice. Ryoko sprawled out on the couch.  
  
"Well what is it then?" (Ryoko said)  
  
Ayeka, Kia, Tenshi, and Kiyone sat on the couch. Mihoshi and Sasami walked into the living room and sat on the couch.  
  
"Ahem," Washu cleared her throat. "I've finished my universe travel machine." Washu glared at everyone. "You are not to touch it, do you understand? If a person who doesn't know how to work it uses it, we could all be stuck traveling through parallel universes forever."  
  
"Oh of corse Washu…" Ayeka said in a false voice.  
  
"Right Washu…" Kiyone said.  
  
"Ok!!" Sasami said.  
  
"Whatever you say Washu…" Ryoko said in a cunning voice.  
  
"Right." Kia and Tenshi said.  
  
Mihoshi said nothing, just sat there with a dazed look on her face blinking.  
  
"Well, dinner's ready!!" Sasami said.  
  
"Where's Grandfather?" Kia asked.  
  
"He's eating at the shrine." Sasami said. Everyone headed into the dinning room and began to eat.  
  
"Good night." Ryoko said, standing up. "I think I'll go to bed early. I'm very tired."  
  
"Yes, I think I will too." Ayeka said, also standing up. "Come on Sasami, you should go to bed too."  
  
"I'll join you." Kiyone said.  
  
"Me too." Mihoshi said. All of them walked up the stairs. Their voices echoed from the upstairs.  
  
"Let me get the door for you Ayeka." Ryoko's voice said.  
  
"Why thank you Ryoko." Ayeka's voice said.  
  
"May I have that brush over there?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"Here you go Kiyone." Ayeka said, handing Kiyone a brush.  
  
"Why thank you Ayeka." Kiyone said.  
  
Back down stairs Washu, Kia, and Tenshi were all sweat dropping.  
  
"Well this is a change." Washu said.  
  
"Yeah." Tenshi said.  
  
"I wonder what's gotten into them?" Kia mused.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go guard my machine." Washu said, standing up.  
  
"Washu?" Kia asked.  
  
"Huh?" Washu turned around to face Kia.  
  
"Why did you make that machine anyway?"  
  
"Because it was so easy!!!" Washu said, her little puppets appearing on her shoulders.  
  
"You are the greatest Washu!!" Little Washu A said and began clapping it's hands.  
  
"No one can beat you Washu!!" Little Washu B said, also clapping it's hands.  
  
"Ha ha ha!!" Washu said, pointing to the ceiling with her index finger. "I am the greatest scientist in the Universe!! Ha ha ha!!" Washu began to laugh insanely.  
  
"Good night Washu." Kia said, pushing her out of the room. (Washu was still laughing insanely.) Kia sat on the couch and sighed. It had been a long day.  
  
Tenshi stood up and sat next to Kia. "Aren't you going to bed yet?"  
  
"No…I'm not really tired yet." Kia said. "But feel free to go to bed if you want. I'll be fine alone for awhile."  
  
"That's ok." Tenshi said. He spotted a video game controller. "Hey, you want to play video games?"  
  
"What are they?" Kia asked, looking confused.  
  
"I'll show you." Tenshi said, setting up the video game and beginning to play.  
  
"Wow!!" Kia squealed with excitement.  
  
Behind them, Ryoko was disappearing and reappearing every few feet. She finally got to the door to Washu's lab and opened it. She disappeared and the door shut softly…  
  
Tenshi was still playing the game and Kia was still watching him intently.  
  
"Go Tenshi!!" she squealed. "Get him!! Go!!! Yay!!!"  
  
Ayeka was pressed against the wall. She was inching toward the door to Washu's lab. She noticed Tenshi and Kia and turned red with jealousy. Then she remembered her task and thought "I'll get rid of that girl soon enough." She continued to creep along the wall…  
  
A few minutes later Kiyone came along. "Yes!! I'll finally make Mihoshi responsible!!" She said silently.  
  
Of corse, Mihoshi, though stupid as she is, couldn't miss out on an opportunity to change Kiyone's personality, just a little. She too was sneaking into Washu's lab.  
  
An invisible mist was floating over Kia's head. "As soon as I get a new body, you'll be mine Kia!!" it said in such a high pitched voice that only dogs could here it.  
  
"Oh Washu…" Ryoko coaxed. She saw Washu turn around. Ryoko punched Washu between the eyes and saw Washu fall to the ground, unconscious…  
  
Ayeka walked in and saw the unconscious Washu. She stepped over her and walked to the machine…  
  
A few minutes later Kiyone walked in. She saw Washu on the ground. "Hmm, someone must already be in here. Oh well…" She walked around Washu and went to the machine…  
  
And of corse, Mihoshi also saw Washu. Taking no heed of Washu, she walked to the machine…  
  
"Tenshi look out!!" Kia squealed. "Kill the monster Tenshi!!" Kia was smiling and laughing happily. She was so happy. "Tenshi, jump!!" Kia yelled, pointing to the screen.  
  
Ryoko punched something into the machine, at the same time as Ayeka, Kiyone, and Mihoshi. The machine started to overheat and steam came out of the top.  
  
"Uh oh." Ryoko said, backing up, as did everyone else. "What are you doing here?!!" Ryoko yelled at Ayeka.  
  
"What am I doing here?!! What are you doing here?!!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
"The machine is overheating!!" Kiyone yelled. "It's going to blow up and we'll all die if we stay here!!"  
  
"I don't wanna die!!!" Mihoshi screamed, beginning to cry uncontrollably.  
  
"Get a grip Mihoshi!!" Kiyone yelled, shaking her.  
  
"Look!!" Ayeka yelled, pointing to the machine. The machine, in fact, was creating what looked like a body.  
  
"What the hell is it doing?!!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
The body began to move. It broke the glass around it and walked toward Ryoko, Ayeka, Kiyone, and Mihoshi. As it got closer, they could see it had blue hair that went to the middle of it's back. It had dark, cold blue eyes, pale skin, and was wearing a light blue dress with a square neck, slightly belled sleeves, and that went to the middle of her thighs. It also had light blue sandals that resembled the one's Tenshi wore while at the shrine. It reached out and touch Ryoko and Ayeka on the shoulders. Both girls disappeared in a flash of blue light.  
  
"Ahh!!" Mihoshi screamed as she and Kiyone also disappeared.  
  
The person bent down and touched Washu, and she too disappeared. The person continued walking slowly, out of Washu's lab and into the living room. It saw Tenshi and Kia, blinked, and the video game turned off. Tenshi and Kia turned around and saw the person, then disappeared when it touched them. The person then went up the stairs and found Sasami. It touched Sasami and she two disappeared. The person looked at itself in the mirror and disappeared it's self.  
  
"Where are we?!!" Ayeka asked. She, Ryoko, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Kia, Tenshi, Sasami and the person were all floating in a black space.  
  
"Where's Washu??" Kiyone asked, looking around.  
  
"Washu is not here." The person said in a cold voice. It blinked and they were all transported into a parallel universe where things were just a little different…  
  
  
  
*Preview of Next Episode*  
  
Ayeka: "Find out just how different this universe is."  
  
Ryoko: "Watch as we discover what would be if we had made different choices in the past."  
  
Kiyone: "Find out just how normal our lives could have been."  
  
Mihoshi: "And maybe we'll even figure out who that person is!! Do you think so Kiyone? Do you?"  
  
Sasami: "I just wanna go home!!"  
  
Ryoko: "Washu, would you hurry up with that machine?!!"  
  
Washu: "I'm trying Ryoko!!" she had a sweat drop by her head.  
  
Kia: "Be sure not to miss the next episode of Tenshi Everlasting, A New World. It's sure to be informative!!" 


	3. Chapter Three

1 Note: Ok, same thing as last time. Thanks for reading my stories and I hope you enjoy them. Please don't steal them and feel free to e-mail me. (KittyRosebud@aol.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tenshi or any rights to it. Don't sue me people!!  
  
2  
  
3 *Romantic music begins to play*  
  
Ever since I first met you,  
  
I've been dieing to tell you how I feel,  
  
My love causes me so much sorrow,  
  
I wish that you were here…  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Love brings such a lonely heart,  
  
Now I'm all alone,  
  
With my empty heart,  
  
All the joy and pain I feel,  
  
I'm always dreaming alone,  
  
Love brings such a lonely heart,  
  
But I know the day will come,  
  
When I will hold you tight,  
  
And all my loneliness will vanish…  
  
Right at your side,  
  
I'll be waiting for you,  
  
And when you return one of my advances,  
  
My heart will be full…  
  
When I fall in love with someone,  
  
Why does it cause me so much pain?  
  
All alone, all by myself,  
  
Until the day that you love me…  
  
And now loneliness is all around me,  
  
Won't you please save me? Oh oh oh  
  
And when I look into your eyes,  
  
The pain becomes so much stronger,  
  
Because you don't love me…  
  
(Repeat Chorus)  
  
Love brings such a lonely heart,  
  
But my heart will be full someday,  
  
When you love me, yeah,  
  
When you love me, yeah,  
  
When you love meee…  
  
  
  
Tenshi Everlasting: A New World  
  
"Where are we?" Kia asked quietly. She, Tenshi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and a pretty girl with light blue hair and cold ice blue eyes were floating somewhere in another dimension.  
  
"My guess is that we're being transported to a new world where we'll be stuck unless we can get out of here quickly." Washu said.  
  
"How did we get here?" Ayeka looked worried.  
  
"When all of you punched in new personalities for everyone, my machine transported us here." Washu said simply.  
  
"You mean we're stuck here because of your stupid machine?!!" Ryoko yelled, shaking Washu.  
  
"Well, not exactly." Washu said, her eyes doing the curly thing. "You used it."  
  
"Are you blaming this on me?!!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
"Ahh!!" Kiyone's scream temporarily stopped the argument. She had been sucked into a hole that had appeared next to her while Ryoko was yelling at Washu.  
  
"Kiyone!!" Mihoshi yelled, also being sucked into the hole.  
  
"Ayeka!!" Sasami screamed, clutching to her sister. Both were sucked into the hole and disappeared.  
  
"Tenshi!!!" Kia said. Now she was being sucked into the hole too. Tenshi leaped to her rescue and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Tenshi, help." Kia whispered before she and Tenshi were sucked into the hole.  
  
"No!! Tenshi!!" Ryoko yelled, plunging into the hole after her only love.  
  
Now it was the girl's turn. She looked at Washu with her cold ice blue eyes, closed them, and fell backwards into the hole. The hole closed after her, leaving Washu alone in space to fix this problem.  
  
Kia lay in a lounge chair wearing a silver bikini bathing suit top and matching silver bikini bottoms. Her hair fell around her and she looked like someone from a picture. It was the perfect day to be at the beach.  
  
"Hi Kia." Ryoko said, walking up to her.  
  
"Hi Ryoko." Kia smiled and sat up. "Isn't it nice out today?"  
  
"Beautiful." Ryoko looked up at the sky. She was wearing her strapless blue bathing suit top and matching bikini bottoms. She put her towel down and walked ankle deep into the ocean.  
  
"Ryoko, how dare you wear something so reviling!!" Ayeka yelled, marching up to Ryoko in the water.  
  
"Look at yourself!!" Ryoko yelled back. Ayeka's suit was almost as bad. It was exactly like Ryoko's, except red and one piece.  
  
"My bathing suit is not nearly as bad as yours Ryoko!!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
"You two, come on, can't you give it a rest for today?" Kiyone asked, sitting on the lounge chair next to Kia. "It's such a beautiful day, do you have to ruin it with your fighting?" she dropped her towel, and the black gun she always carried with her. She didn't know why, but it was like she was expecting some bad thing to happen when she'd need a gun.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka mumbled but stopped fighting. They looked out and saw Mihoshi playing in the water like a little child with Sasami.  
  
Kia shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder how she got to high school."  
  
"I wonder it every day." Kiyone said, laying back and closing her eyes. The sun felt good and it was perfect for getting a tan.  
  
"Hi!!" Tenshi called, coming up to the girls with a group of his friends. "Fancy meeting you here."  
  
"Hi Tenshi." The girls said in unison.  
  
"Hey Tenshi, looks like you've got your pick of girls!! Heh heh!!" Tenshi's friend said, winking and elbowing Tenshi in the ribs.  
  
"Yeah Tenshi, have you been holding out on us?" another of Tenshi's friends joked.  
  
Kiyone smiled shyly, Kia blushed, and Ryoko and Ayeka grabbed Tenshi's arms.  
  
"He's mine!!" Ryoko shouted.  
  
"No he isn't!!" Ayeka yelled back. They went on like that until Tenshi managed to escape, then they started blaming each other for Tenshi walking away from them.  
  
"Now see what you did?!!"  
  
"Me? He left because of you!!"  
  
"He did not you, you horrible person you!!"  
  
Tenshi walked over to Kia and Kiyone and sat down on his towel.  
  
"It's a shame they fight so much." Kia said. "They'd be such good friends."  
  
Kiyone opened her eyes. "Do you really think so?"  
  
"Sure." Kia shrugged. "Why not? Anything's possible." She, Tenshi, and Kiyone laughed.  
  
"Tenshi Masaki?" said a voice. Kia and Kiyone turned around (Tenshi turned his head) to see a pretty girl with light blue hair and cold ice-blue eyes.  
  
Tenshi stared at the girl. "Uzim? Is it really you?"  
  
The girl, Uzim, nodded. "It's been a long time Tenshi."  
  
Kia cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh, these are my friends, Kia and Kiyone." Tenshi said with a wave of his hand, still staring at the girl. He stood up to face her better.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Oh, hello." Uzim said. "Tenshi…would you like to take a walk with me?"  
  
Tenshi looked from Uzim to Kia to Kiyone, back to Kia and back to Uzim. "Um…"  
  
"Please? It's been so long since we've seen each other." Uzim batted her eyes and smiled. She glanced over at Ayeka and Ryoko, who were still fighting ("You monster!!" "Haha, you know Tenshi loves me!!"), and decided they were no threat. But she had to get rid of Kiyone and Kia some how.  
  
"Why don't we all take a walk? That way we can get to know each other better." Kia said, interrupting Uzim's thoughts. It wasn't that she liked Tenshi, she just didn't want him to be alone with Uzim.  
  
"Oh, um, ok." Uzim said, a little disappointed. She had been looking forward to being alone with Tenshi.  
  
Kia stood, reveling her some-what tempting body. She was a very pretty girl, there was no doubt about that. Uzim scowled a bit. At the same time, Kiyone stood up. Uzim sized her up as a modest, down-to-earth girl.  
  
Uzim smiled a fake smile. Things weren't going the way she had planned. She had planed to come back here, have Tenshi fall in love with her again, and just pick up her life where she had left it. She had NOT planned on coming back and seeing Tenshi with so many female friends, who obviously had feelings for him.  
  
Washu, meanwhile, was working very hard. "Hmm," she said to herself. "The only way to get them out of there is to have them leave before the dimension door closes. The only problem is they don't remember their lives in the other dimension." Washu punched something into her computer…  
  
"Tenshi, catch!!" Kia shouted. She, Tenshi, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Sasami, some of Tenshi's friends, and Uzim were all playing catch with a beach ball. Ryoko and Ayeka were out.  
  
Tenshi caught the ball and threw it to Kiyone, who threw it to one of Tenshi's friends she thought was cute, who threw it to Kia because he thought she was cute, who threw it to Sasami, who threw it back to Kia, who threw it to Sasami, who threw it back, and so on. Finally Sasami threw it to Mihoshi, who dropped the ball.  
  
"Your out!!" Everyone yelled and Mihoshi went over to stand next to Ayeka and Ryoko. Another friend of Tenshi's who had been standing next to Mihoshi picked up the ball and threw it to Kiyone, who threw it to the person she thought was cute, who threw it to Kia, who threw it to Tenshi's friend, who threw it to Uzim, who threw it to Sasami, who threw it to Kia, who threw it back. Sasami threw the ball to Tenshi, who threw it to the guy Kiyone thought was cute, who threw it to Kiyone, who dropped it out of surprise. She walked over to Mihoshi, Ryoko, and Ayeka and watched Sasami throw the ball to Tenshi, who threw it to his friend, who threw it to Kia, who threw it to Uzim, who threw it to Tenshi, who threw it to Kia, who threw it to Uzim, who threw it to Sasami, hard, and got her out.  
  
Tenshi threw the ball to his friend, who threw it to the guy who thought Kia was cute (the guy Kiyone thought was cute), who threw it to Uzim, who threw it to Tenshi, who threw it back, who threw it to Tenshi's friend and got him out. He stood next to Ryoko and Ayeka (between them actually) and smiled because he was enjoying their bathing suits.  
  
The guy Kiyone thought was cute picked up the ball and threw it to Kia, who threw it to Tenshi, who through it to the guy Kiyone thought was cute and he dropped it. He went over to stand with the crowd that had gotten out and Kiyone worked her way over so that she was standing next to him.  
  
Tenshi picked up the ball and threw it to Kia, who threw it back, ect ect until Tenshi dropped the ball and was out.  
  
Uzim's eyes narrowed as Kia picked up the ball and threw it to her. Uzim threw it back and the two continued this until Kia caught the ball, turned around, and threw it behind her. Uzim backed up, but not far enough, and the ball fell to the ground behind her. Uzim was out, and that ment Kia won. Tenshi cheered and gave her a high five while everyone else congratulated her, and Uzim backed up and tripped over the ball and fell into the water. Everyone laughed and a few thought their ribs would break.  
  
Uzim scowled and got up, walked over to Tenshi, put her arms around his neck, brought her face close, and said sweetly, "You don't think that was funny, do you?"  
  
Tenshi fought back his laughter and Ryoko and Ayeka growled. Kia crossed her arms and cleared her throat. Tenshi turned to look at her stern face and backed away from Uzim.  
  
"Uh, no." Tenshi muttered. Then he grabbed Sasami and threw her into the water, and the water war began.  
  
Later, Mihoshi came walking out of the water completely soaked and laughing. She looked up and her breath caught in her throat. She tried to scream, but no sound came out of her mouth.  
  
The rest came up behind her and also stared. In front of them was a very tall monster wearing what looked like a small cage on it's back. It looked full of muscle and growled deeply.  
  
"Put me down!!" said a high pitched voice from the cage. The monster turned around, put the cage down, unlocked it, and backed up quickly. A small thing, about two feet, walked out of the cage and looked around at the people staring at it.  
  
Ayeka, Sasami, Kia, Mihoshi, Kiyone and Tenshi raised their eye brows. This thing was supposed to be a monster? Ryoko down-right laughed. She held her sides to keep from laughing, but even that didn't help.  
  
"That-hahahoohee-thing is-hahaha-supposed to-heehaheehee-to SCARE us? Hahahaheeheewhooheeha!!!!" Ryoko bent over and laughed so hard tears began rolling down her cheeks. Thud!! The tears and laughter had disappeared. Instead, Ryoko was wide eyed and clutching her stomach in pain. She had backed up a few steps, and where she had been standing was the little monster. It turned to the rest of the group with an evil grin.  
  
"You will all go to my Master!!" it squeaked. It stepped forward and everyone else stepped back.  
  
Uzim looked at Tenshi and, to her surprise, saw his face firm and un- afraid.  
  
"Take this!!" Ryoko's voice yelled. She had recovered from the punch in the stomach, and now she wanted revenge. She brought her fist down into the monster's face and it went tumbling backwards, away from Tenshi, who it had been trying to scare.  
  
"How dare you ruin our day at the beach!!" Kiyone yelled. Some internal instinct made her reach for a gun, but she found none. She looked around, and saw her black gun sitting on the sand by her towel. She ran to it, picked it up, and pointed it expertly at the monster. "Stop or I'll shoot!!" she yelled commandingly.  
  
The monster looked from Ryoko, who was ready to give it another couple of punches, to Kiyone, who was holding her gun like a police officer, to the others who were all staring at him, waiting to see what would happen.  
  
The monster seemed to come to a decision. It turned around to the larger monster and said, "Take me home!!" He was quite as he was put back in the cage and locked in. "You haven't seen the last of us!!" The monster squeaked, then it and the other monster were gone, and everything was back to normal.  
  
"What was that?" Kia asked.  
  
"I don't know." Tenshi said.  
  
"Wow Kiyone!!" Mihoshi said admiringly. "That was really cool!!"  
  
"Good job Ryoko." Uzim said.  
  
Ayeka snorted at the comment and turned to Tenshi. "Did it hurt you my love?"  
  
"Of corse it didn't, because I was here to protect you, right Tenshi?" Ryoko asked sweetly.  
  
A sweat drop appeared by Tenshi's head and he laughed nervously. "I'm fine." He turned to Kia, who was sitting on a lounge chair with her chin in her hands. She looked worried and puzzled, and she was staring at the sand as if it would give her some answers. Tenshi walked over to her and sat down.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know." Kia said distractedly. "It's just, well… I can't help thinking that that monster was after… Me."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Tenshi asked.  
  
"I don't know. It's just a feeling I have." Kia said a little mysteriously.  
  
Tenshi smiled reassuringly and stood up. "Hey!! Well, don't worry, if they are, we'll protect you!! Ok?"  
  
Kia looked up at Tenshi. He held out his hand for Kia, and Kia looked into his eyes, as if studying him. She smiled and nodded. She took Tenshi's hand and stood up. "Ok."  
  
"Hey you two, are you coming or not?!" One of Tenshi's friends called. "We're going down-town for some lunch."  
  
"We're coming!!" Tenshi called as he and Kia walked up to the group.  
  
"Tenshi, please tell Ryoko that you and I are in love." Ayeka said, clinging onto Tenshi's arm.  
  
"Tenshi-my-love, please set this strange woman straight. Tell her how in love we are." Ryoko said sweetly, hanging onto Tenshi's other arm and batting her eyes.  
  
"Tenshi, you don't have to." Uzim said. She was standing behind him with her arms around his neck. "Why don't you come over here with me, away from these two." Uzim whispered in his ear.  
  
Kia watched the scene. She rolled her eyes, which Tenshi saw, and started talking to Tenshi's friend who thought she was cute. Tenshi winced a little and tried to walk away from the three girls. He managed to get away from Ryoko and Ayeka, leaving them arguing, but Uzim would not let go. She now was holding Tenshi's arm with her head on his shoulder. Tenshi walked over to Kia. Kia glanced his way, but acted as though she was unaware of Tenshi's presence.  
  
"Nikku, what are you doing for lunch tomorrow?" Kia asked.  
  
"Nothing." Nikku (Tenshi's friend) smiled.  
  
"Would you like to eat lunch with me?" Kia asked.  
  
"Sure." Nikku nodded.  
  
"I thought we were eating lunch together tomorrow." Tenshi said, a little hurt.  
  
"Oh, Tenshi, I didn't see you there!" Kia said, as if just seeing Tenshi. "Well, you don't mind if Nikku eats lunch with us, do you?"  
  
"That's ok Tenshi." Uzim smiled inwardly. "You can have lunch with me."  
  
Tenshi looked around awkwardly. "Well, um, I was planning on eating lunch with Kia, so…"  
  
"Tenshi, are you saying you don't want to have lunch with me?" Uzim asked, pouting a little.  
  
"Yeah Tenshi, it's not nice to upset your girlfriend." Kia said with a look that said "So smart guy, what are you going to do now?"  
  
"Kia, she's not, I mean she was, but, Kia, you know Uzim isn't my girlfriend." Tenshi stammered, looking very surprised.  
  
"Oh really?" Kia raised her eye brows. "It sure looks that way."  
  
"Uzim, just, I mean, we just used to, I mean, it's nothing." Tenshi said, eyeing Uzim, who was still holding his arm.  
  
"Tenshi!!" Uzim cried, fake tears in her eyes. "How could you say such a thing?! I thought you loved me!!"  
  
"I do, I mean I did, well, you left and, well, I moved on, and now, well, I did, but I don't, I mean I do, I mean I don't, well, I do, but, well, I do, but, I moved on." Tenshi stammered.  
  
"Well, Tenshi, I hope your happy. It's apparent what you were trying to say." Kia said, spun around on her heal, grabbed Nikku by the hand, and marched off.  
  
"Oh Tenshi, you were wonderful!!" Uzim cried, now smiling. "You got rid of that awful witch!!" She flung herself on Tenshi's arm and put her head on his shoulder again.  
  
"What?" Tenshi said in a daze. He watched Kia go hand in hand with Nikku, and it felt like someone had just ripped him in half. He looked at Uzim, then at Kia, then back to Uzim. He became stern. He took a step back from her and said in a stern voice, "Uzim, you moved away. You left, and I moved on. I may have loved you once, but I don't anymore, so get that through your head. We can still be friends, but I just don't love you anymore." Tenshi turned around and jogged after Kia, leaving Uzim to take in the information.  
  
"Kia, wait, let me explain!!" Tenshi said, grabbing Kia's wrist.  
  
Kia yanked her wrist away with an angry expression. "What is there to explain Tenshi Maski?! I saw how you acted around her!!"  
  
"Kia, let me explain." Tenshi said gently. Without waiting for an answer, he started. "Before you moved here, Uzim and I went out. I thought I loved her, then one day she left without even telling me. I realized that I didn't really love her, and I moved on. After that, I never saw or heard from her again. Then you moved here and my life moved on."  
  
Kia softened. "I guess I can forgive you." Kia paused. "But if I find out your lying to me, you can count our friendship over!"  
  
"Tenshi, are you home?!"  
  
Tenshi opened the door to his apartment to see Uzim standing there, smiling.  
  
"Hello Tenshi." Uzim smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tenshi asked accusingly.  
  
"Why Tenshi," Uzim said while moving into the apartment. "That's no way to greet a guest." She sat on the couch opposite Tenshi's bed and crossed her legs. "Why, it's almost as if you were mad at me."  
  
Tenshi glared at Uzim in response. He shut the door and sat on his bed across from Uzim.  
  
"Well, we should talk about it Tenshi." Uzim said, leaning forward so that she was closer to Tenshi's face. "What is it?"  
  
"Where did you go?" Tenshi asked. "Why didn't I hear from you the whole time you were gone?"  
  
"Oh, about that, I'm really sorry Tenshi." Uzim said as if that would fix it. "I just got so busy, and…"  
  
Knock. "Tenshi, are you home? Tenshi Maski, if your in there open this door right now!"  
  
Tenshi stood up and opened the door so that Kia couldn't see Uzim. "Hi Kia. What's up?" Tenshi asked, hoping that Kia wouldn't come in.  
  
Uzim, hidden by the door, became upset. How was it that that Kia girl always ruined her moments alone with Tenshi? She grinned evilly and pulled her shirt out of her skirt messily. She walked up to the door, put her arm on Tenshi's shoulder, and asked, "Who is it Tenshi? Oh, hello Kia. Tenshi and I were just…" she cleared her throat, "…talking. Isn't that right, Tenshi-darling."  
  
Kia's eyes turned to rock. "Well, never mind Tenshi. I can see your perfectly busy." Kia spun on her heal and started to walk away. Tenshi grabbed Kia's hand and she turned around.  
  
"What is it, Tenshi Maski?"  
  
"It's not what you think!" Tenshi said. "Uzim just stopped by to see if I wanted to go down-town with her, and I don't, thank you Uzim. In fact, she was just leaving." Tenshi said, pushing Uzim out the door. "Good bye Uzim, hello Kia. What brings you here?"  
  
Uzim looked hurt and angry, and Kia looked surprised and a little happy. She smirked at Uzim and walked inside Tenshi's apartment. "Good bye Uzim, so nice to see you again." Kia pulled Tenshi inside and shut the door in Uzim's face. Then Kia did something she had never done to Tenshi before: She put her arms around his neck and brought her face close to his.  
  
"Now Tenshi, what was really going on in here with you and Uzim?" Kia asked, eyeing the messed up cushions on the couch and Tenshi's unmade bed.  
  
"Nothing." Tenshi stammered. "She just came by to talk, I swear."  
  
Kia smiled and brought her face closer, so that her and Tenshi's faces were a fraction of an inch apart. "Good."  
  
Tenshi, wondering what to do next, looked around. "Would you like something to eat? Some lunch maybe?"  
  
Kia sat down on Tenshi's bed, one of her favorite spots in Tenshi's apartment. "Actually, that's why I came. I was wondering if you wanted to go to town with me and get some lunch."  
  
Tenshi nodded. "Sure."  
  
"Great. Because I don't think I could eat your cooking." Kia joked.  
  
Tenshi grinned. "And your cooking is any better?"  
  
"Why Tenshi Masaki!!" Kia cried, laughing and standing up.  
  
Tenshi grinned cunningly as Ryoko came up the stairs, and Ayeka rode up to his apartment in the elevator.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ryoko scoffed as she arrived at Tenshi's door at the same time as Ayeka.  
  
"I am here to see Tenshi." Ayeka said smugly. "Now what are you doing here?"  
  
"I also came to see Tenshi." Ryoko glared at Ayeka. "So I think you should leave. Tenshi doesn't want to see you."  
  
"You must be confused Ryoko. It's you Tenshi doesn't want to see. Tenshi and I are in love." Ayeka retorted.  
  
Ryoko smirked, "I know you think that, but face it, Tenshi loves me."  
  
"Tenshi, stop!!" Kia's voce cried happily from inside. "I give up, you win!! You're better!!"  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka both turned their attention to the door in front of them, blocking them from seeing Tenshi and Kia. Ryoko grabbed the door knob and yanked the door open. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Kia lay on the ground with her knees up, and Tenshi sat on his knees over her, pinning her wrists to the floor. She was smiling happily and her hair was spread out on the floor. Tenshi was grinning, his face rather close to Kia's. You can guess what was going through Ryoko and Ayeka's minds at that moment.  
  
When the door flew open both Kia and Tenshi looked up at the two figures standing in the doorway. Neither tried to explain what had happened, they just got up silently and stared at Ryoko and Ayeka, who had now entered the apartment. Kia smoothed out her kimono-like dress with the large slit on one side going to the top of her hip. Her dress came to the middle of her upper leg and looked much like a kimono, except it was a LITTLE more reviling, if you catch the drift.  
  
"Hello Ryoko, Ayeka." Kia said, acting as if nothing had happened. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I came to see Tenshi." Ryoko said coldly.  
  
"And so did I." Ayeka said, just as nastily.  
  
"Oh." Kia said simply, as if they had been completely friendly with her. The truth was she knew what they were thinking, and it served them right. 'Let them think what they want.' She thought. 'Tenshi will never be with either of them anyway.'  
  
"Tenshi, what is Kia doing here?" Ryoko asked sweetly yet coldly, as if Tenshi were her boyfriend and Kia being there with him ALONE was an outrage.  
  
"She came over to see if I wanted to go get some lunch with her." Tenshi shrugged. "Why does it matter anyway?"  
  
"Well Tenshi, let's get going." Kia said, slipping on her sandals. (She was wearing the traditional sandals you wear with a kimono.)  
  
Tenshi nodded.  
  
"Sorry we can't stay and talk. We'll see you latter." Kia said, implying that Ryoko and Ayeka should leave.  
  
"Tenshi, you said you were going out to lunch?" Ryoko asked cunningly.  
  
Tenshi nodded. "Yeah. So?"  
  
"I think I'll join you." Ryoko said, inviting herself along.  
  
"I will to. We can all go." Ayeka said, eyeing Kia and Ryoko.  
  
Kia glanced at Tenshi and shrugged. "Whatever. Let's get going. I'll drive."  
  
Kia pulled out of her parking space with Tenshi in the front seat with her and Ayeka and Ryoko in the back, very squished from the small back seat.  
  
"So where are we going to lunch at?" Ayeka asked, hoping they'd be there soon.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, I thought we'd drive around for a little while until we find something." Kia said, shrugging.  
  
"Oh great. By the time we get out of this car I won't be able to move." Ryoko mumbled.  
  
"What was that Ryoko?" Tenshi asked.  
  
"Nothing." Ryoko grumbled. She crossed her arms as best she could to show her discomfort.  
  
"How about this place?" Kia said, 45 minutes later.  
  
"Looks good to me!!" Ayeka and Ryoko chorused.  
  
"It's fine with me." Tenshi said.  
  
"Great." Kia said, parking the car. She got out and stretched her legs.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka stumbled out, landing in a heap on the ground. Ryoko got up hastily, looking around to make sure no one had seen her. Ayeka, however, had trouble getting up because Ryoko was "accidentally" standing on her hair.  
  
"Ryoko, get off of me this instant!!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
"Hmm, did someone say something?" Ryoko asked innocently. "Well, there's no one there, I must be hearing things."  
  
"Ryoko!!!!" Ayeka screamed. "Get off me right now!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, please forgive me!!" Ryoko said, stepping off Ayeka's hair, and onto her hand. "Hahaha, I'm so sorry!!" She said as innocently as she could.  
  
"Owowowowowow!!!!" Ayeka screamed in pain. "GET OFF MY HAND NOW!!!!!"  
  
Ryoko grinned and stepped off her hand.  
  
Kia became aware that people were now staring at them. "If you two are done, can we go in now?" She said flatly.  
  
"Oh yes, of corse!!" Ayeka said, blushing deeply. She HATED being embarrassed, especially in public.  
  
"What do you think Tenshi?" Ryoko asked, handing on Tenshi as usual.  
  
"Ryoko, you get off Tenshi right now!!" Ayeka demanded.  
  
"Who's going to make me? You?" Ryoko snorted as they walked in, Kia in the lead.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you again Ryoko." Ayeka said, as if addressing a small child. "Get off of Tenshi right now!!"  
  
"Who made you the boss anyway?" Ryoko stuck her tongue out at Ayeka and held on to Tenshi tighter, just to make Ayeka mad.  
  
"Ryoko, I warn you, I'm getting mad!!" Ayeka said, shaking with rage, her fists clenching, as they sat down.  
  
"Oh, I'm so afraid." Ryoko said, letting go of Tenshi and staring at Ayeka squarely in the face. She was ready, let Ayeka even try.  
  
"Ah, Miss Kia, what a pleasure." Said a waiter.  
  
"Good afternoon." Kia responded. "We'll have the special."  
  
"Very good, very good. I'm sure that will be enough food for the four of you." The waiter said, walking off.  
  
"Apparently he's never met Ryoko." Ayeka scoffed, tapping in to Ryoko's enormous appetite.  
  
"We'll just see about that, Ayeka." Ryoko said smartly. "You've been known to eat quite a lot of food yourself."  
  
"Tenshi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Kia, what are you all doing here?" Kiyone asked, as she and Mihoshi sat down with them.  
  
"Hello Kiyone." Kia smiled. She and Kiyone were quite good friends, though she half-wished Mihoshi wasn't there. She wasn't as good friends with the klutzy girl.  
  
"Hi." Tenshi said.  
  
"Hello." Ryoko said flatly.  
  
"So nice to see you." Ayeka had a forced smile on her face.  
  
"Ayeka, there you are!!" Sasami said accusingly. "Does father know you're here eating lunch?"  
  
"Sasami, my favorite sister, what are you doing here?" Ayeka asked nervously.  
  
"I came here to find you." Sasami said, then noticed everyone else. "Oh, hello everyone!!" She said, sitting down between Tenshi and Ryoko.  
  
"Tenshi-darling, I've been looking everywhere for you!!" Uzim said, hugging Tenshi and sitting down next to him.  
  
Kia rolled her eyes. Well, so much for a quite lunch. She was beginning to think that the whole world was against her having lunch that day.  
  
"I am back!!" said a squeaky voice. Instantly everyone in the restaurant except Tenshi and the group disappeared. The small monster appeared in his cage, and the big monster appeared and let him out. Instantly the little monster started to kick the big one.  
  
"I told you to appear behind them you big oaf!!" The little monster yelled. "Now I cannot attack the one that punched me!!"  
  
"I'll give you attack!!!" Ryoko yelled. She lived for battle. As she prepared to fight, memories came flooding back to her. She remembered coming to Tenshi's house, fighting battles, she remembered her life in the other dimension. And with that memory came the memory of her power. She lifted her hand and a orange ball of light appeared. "Ha!!" Ryoko threw it at the small monster, who was still kicking the bigger monster, and hit it square in the back.  
  
"Ah!!" The little monster screamed in pain. It turned around, it's eyes glowing. "Now you will all pay!!!"  
  
"Mihoshi!!" Kiyone shouted. She grabbed her gun, which morphed into her old Galaxy Police gun and multiplied. She threw the other gun to Mihoshi and they both pointed them at the monster. Their memories returned and they were ready to fight.  
  
"Put your hands in the air!!" Mihoshi yelled. "I am first class detective Mihoshi from the Galaxy Police!!" Her clothes became her uniform and she at least looked ready to fight.  
  
"And I am first class detective Kiyone!!" Kiyone said, her clothes also becoming her uniform. She winked. This was her time to shine.  
  
Kia reached for a sword, and surprisingly found it. Her memory had also returned. She held it in a fighting stance as Ryoko drew her orange sword. They stood back to back ready to fight.  
  
"Tenshi, Sasami, over here!! Hurry!!" Ayeka yelled, regaining her memory. Tenshi and Sasami hurried behind her and she set up a shield around the three of them. Tenshi and Sasami looked at each other as their memories dawned on them.  
  
"Now what do you have to say shrimpy?" Kia taunted. "You've lost the element of surprise, and there is no way you can beat all four of us."  
  
"Five of us!!" Uzim said, appearing from behind the plant where she had been hiding. She formed a ball of shining water and stood ready to fight.  
  
The monster's eyes glowed even more and he started to shrink. All of a sudden he burst up very tall and full of mussels, but he still retained his squeaky voice. "Now what do you have to say for yourselves?!"  
  
Kiyone, Uzim, Mihoshi, Kia, and Ryoko looked up at the monster in fear. It had to be at least seven feet tall, but they would give it their best.  
  
"Let's go!!" Uzim shouted. She slammed her water on the floor and it formed a portal. Washu appeared out of it.  
  
"Everyone, hurry!! Get in!!" she shouted.  
  
Uzim jumped.  
  
"Tenshi, Ayeka, Sasami, go!! We'll cover you!!" Kiyone shouted. All three nodded and jumped into the hole after Uzim.  
  
"Mihoshi, go!!" Kiyone commanded and Mihoshi obeyed.  
  
"Now you Kiyone!!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
"No, you go!!" Kiyone shouted back.  
  
"You first!!" Kia answered for Ryoko. "We'll go last."  
  
Kiyone could see that Kia and Ryoko would not be persuaded otherwise, so she jumped into the hole.  
  
Kia and Ryoko nodded to each other and made their way to the hole, still watching the monster and still ready to fight. They reached the hole and stood for a moment.  
  
"You haven't see the last of us!!" Ryoko threatened as she and Kia fell back into the hole. Washu ducked down, and the hole disappeared. They were gone, on their way back home….  
  
  
  
*Preview of Next Episode*  
  
Ryoko: "Well, we're on our way home."  
  
Washu: "Are you sure Ryoko?"  
  
Ayeka: "Why wouldn't we be?"  
  
Washu: "Because we're being ripped in the other direction."  
  
Mihoshi: "But I want to go home Kiyone!!"  
  
Kiyone: "Mihoshi, don't whine!! We ALL want to go home!!"  
  
Sasami: "Ayeka, I'm scared."  
  
Ayeka: Holds Sasami. "We're all scared."  
  
Kia: "Well, we're on to a new adventure!!"  
  
Kiyone: "I wish we could go home. I'm done with adventures."  
  
Kia: "Little Washu, I just have one question."  
  
Washu: Looks very happy. "What is that Kia?"  
  
Kia: "Will we remember who we are this time?"  
  
Washu: "I don't know."  
  
Sasami: "Don't miss the next episode of Tenshi Everlasting,…"  
  
Ayeka: Cuts Sasami off. "All the Pretty Girls."  
  
Sasami: "That wasn't nice Ayeka!!"  
  
Ayeka: "That was my line!!"  
  
Sasami: "It was not!!"  
  
Ayeka and Sasami: Start to argue in the background.  
  
Kiyone: "The next episode, 'All the Pretty Girls', is sure to be exciting!!"  
  
Mihoshi: "Kiyone, are we done yet? I'm tired!!" 


End file.
